Two halves of a whole
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: The beings of the light and darkness, Seraphs and Demons could talk to each other, but never for a long time, and even less, touch each other. It was forbidden. They had been people who had done it, and no one ever heard from them again. They were only told that they had been corrupted. All accepted it and never talked about said [Being] again. But why would anyone leave [Origin]?


Hello~~ I kind of had this for a while and well I really wanted this~ And I've been in AoYoru mood for some days now so I said oh let's give it a read and let's finish it haha. And... I used it as a way to ignore studying too... Haha...  
I don't know much about Origin, so I tried to keep it quite simple haha. It has a bit of a twist so I guess is more Origin based? Idk. Oh well~  
I hope that you enjoy it~~

* * *

**_Two halves of a whole_**

When Aoi was born, he was told that he was a Demon. A [Being]. Then, he learnt that he lived in [Origin] and in said place there were two types of [Beings] who protected their [Worlds] and so, they were called the [Familiars] of them.

Aoi soon met the others. They were nice, and he liked them, but he was curious about different things. The [Beings] of the light and darkness, Seraphs and Demons could talk to each other, but never for a long time, and even less, touch each other. It was forbidden. No one questioned it.

But he wanted to know why. He knew there had been people who had done it, and no one ever heard from them again. They were only told that they had been corrupted. All accepted it and never talked about said [Being] again.

Still, Aoi wanted to know. Why would anyone leave [Origin]?

"Hajime-san. Can I make you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"… Why can't demons and seraphs… Why can't they touch each other?"

Hajime chuckled, and moved from the tree where he was, standing just meters before him. "You shouldn't be curious about that, Aoi."

"…But I am."

"What happens, uh? A pair of [Beings] from [Origin] gets corrupted. It affects the stability. The light and dark are sides of each other, but if they touch, they stain. They aren't pure anymore. So, it isn't stable. That's why it gets corrupted."

"What happens to their [Worlds]?"

"… They are abandoned."

"Wh-What?!"

"They don't have any more a [Familiar]. They can't exist anymore."

"…Why, then? Why would anyone do it? Touch a counterpart [Being]? With all the consequences that there are? Is it worth it?"

Hajime gave him a small laugh. "…I wonder. Do you need something else from me?"

"…No. Thank you, Hajime-san."

Aoi left it like that. He was sure that he would never want to touch said counterpart, never would touch a [Being] of light as the Seraphs were.

But then, Aoi met him.

A dark-haired, lovely, seraph.

Yoru.

Aoi knew that the concept of "Beauty" changed for everyone, but there was no way that anyone wouldn't see how pretty Yoru was. He was kind, innocent, interesting. They started bonding over their [Worlds], with the similitudes between them. They always met and chatted about them.

"Ah! They do that, too! But they make it on a different shape!" Yoru laughed excited, when he found him eating something that he had retrieved from his [World.]

"Different shape? How? Like this?" Aoi left the food on a side, using his hands to demonstrate how he thought it was.

"No, more like… Yes, almost like that. Put your finger this wa-"

"Yoru!"

"Aoi."

Arata and You appear suddenly, quite serious. It didn't take long for them to took both of them for different sides.

"Kai is looking for us."

"Haru-san needs to talk to us."

Aoi didn't notice. He wasn't aware that Yoru was almost holding his hand. Everything had felt so… natural. He couldn't help but think about it. He longed to do so, now. To touch him. Just… One time. "…Until later, Yoru."

"…See you soon, Aoi."

He wanted to experience it in his own flesh.

Sighing, he followed Arata. He had to shake that feeling out of his mind. He couldn't do that. He would never get to experience it. It couldn't be more than a mere longing that would soon disappear.

It wasn't supposed to be like that.

-o—

The first kiss was breathtaking to Yoru. He didn't know if it was supposed to be like that, and he didn't even mind. It was good. He had liked it. Aoi's hands held him close to him, feeling how their touch burned.

Yoru moaned, letting himself at the hands of the demon. It didn't matter anymore. Soon, his clothes fell over the ground. His chest, his back, his wings, all was at Aoi's reach.

He nibbled at the base of his wings, and Yoru could feel how they started to break, the feathers started surrounding them, floating over them for a few seconds before turning to ashes and float over them. It hurt. For a second he tried to think in what he had done.

But all ended clouded, it still felt so, so good. Nothing mattered anymore. Closing his eyes, he focused just on the sensations.

"Yoru… Hah…"

"M…More… I want more! Aoi!"

He felt complete. Whole.

"Ah! Aoi!"

"Yoru? Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes again. There it was Aoi, looking at him while taking off part of his Origin costume. A photoshoot that they had been working on, with quite the production.

Aoi and him were different beings, counterparts. While he was a seraph, Aoi was a demon. They had made their shooting, and then they had to make one where they had a preview of their worlds, the places they were supposed to protect.

"I'm fine. I spaced out for a second, sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? Why don't you sit for now? I'll bring you some water, wait here."

Yoru smiled softly, seeing him with that costume. It fitted him in a strange way.

As a [Being], they knew that there was no place in [Origin] for a corrupted pair.

But it didn't matter.

Not as long as they had a place alongside the other.

* * *

Hello again~  
Um. The words remarked are for the aesthetics? Haha it felt good doing it like that. No really they don't have a deep meaning, I just liked it xD And it's for refering to when Demons and Seraphs are talking at the beggining haha.  
I'll try to explain this but I'm actually a bit confused on which words in english use haha.  
It's kinda based on Origin but with a twist? You have darkness and light which can coexist, but when the familiars are mixed they affect the balance of the universe and would eventually lead to the fall of everything... So, the familiars are expulsed from Origin and new worlds and familiars are born to replace them and keep the balance.  
I tried to explain my view as well as I could haha. Oh well. If you don't want to worry about that, don't mind it xD

Until next time~


End file.
